


The Scientific Method

by Outlands



Series: Tales from the Outlands [2]
Category: Original Work, The Demonic Outlands
Genre: Bestiality (kinda), Incest, M/M, Milking, Slime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outlands/pseuds/Outlands
Summary: A curious teenager finds a small, strange creature on his walk home and decides to take it home to study it. Probably not the best idea in the Outlands.





	The Scientific Method

God, everything at school was just so boring! He didn't feel challenged by anything at all. He rolled his eyes in the science class as people 'ooo'ed and 'aww'ed at the water changing colours as different chemicals were added it. He just wanted to find something that would interest him. 

That's probably why he wandered too close to the edge of the village every day, despite his father warning him against it. He looked out into the thick forest on the other side of the faintly shimmering barrier which protected the people of the village from Werewolves and Minotaurs.

He'd give anything to see a monster up close. Sure, they were dangerous, he didn't want to end up being one of their chew toys - or worse if the rumours around the school are to be believed. But a chance to study one? That would be phenomenal!

He had never even been allowed outside the village once, it was annoying! There was a whole world out there and he wasn't allowed to see any of it. As he walked along the dirt path, ruminating about all the studies he'd perform if he got the chance, he didn't notice strange creature in front of him.

At least, until he stood on it. He tripped - or perhaps slipped on the offending creature, falling ot the ground. He turned around and looked at the strange thing. It was a small blog of green slime, slowly reforming to its original round shape. He bent down closer to see it - it looked like it was smiling! 

No seriously, it had a genuiely smiley face on it. How strange! Is it natural? Did someone create this? What material is it made out of? What does it eat?

The teenager reached out and poked at its side, watching it jiggle slightly.

"Huh, cute." He says, poking it again. 

Deciding against his better judgent, he picked it up and began to walk back to his house. He liked the little guy - why doesn't he name it 'Wibble'? That would be cute. He could figure out what exactly the little guy is, and then release him back into the wild.

He's faced with a problem when he reaches the door of his house. He knows his dad, and if his dad finds out that he picked up a strange creature from the forest, well... not only will he get rid of Wibble, he'd probably ground his son for a year.

He stuffs Wibble into his back pocket, and walks into the house. He had planned to make a bee-line straight for the safety of his room to store Wibble in his terrarium, but his hopes are dashed when his dad calls out to him.

"Jacob, is that you!" His dad bellows from the living room.

"Uh, yeah... it's me!" He shouts back, "Just gonna go up to my room!"

His dad appears at the entrance to the hall. "How was school?" He asks, looking at his son quizically. Usually they'd have a short chat before Mark goes to his room to do homework.

Jacob was about to answer when he felt Wibble slide into his underpants from a hole in his back pocket. Shit! Play it cool! "Uh... fine!" He says, trying to ignore Wibble moving between his buttcheeks.

His dad looked at him suspiciously, before walking back into the living room. "Don't forget to do your chores before dinner!" His father shouts as he tries to make it up the stairs without letting Wibble fall out through the leg of his shorts. 

He gets to his room and slams the door behind him, reaching into his shorts to retrieve the inquisitive little slime. "Curious, ain't ya!" He says, and the slime wiggled between his fingers. He opens the lid ot his terrarium he created for his science project. Wibble seems happy enough and settles in.

The rest of the day passed without much happening. His father rarely comes into his room, so he didn't have to worry about Wibble being discovered. He did his homework, did his chores, then decided to go to bed. He yawned, getting into a pair of boxers and a baggy t-shirt before turning the lights off and drifting to sleep, saying a drowsy goodnight to Wibble.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He woke up in the morning to the strong, swampy stench of cum. "What the fuck?" he mumbles as he groggily started around his room. He must have kicked his blankets off during the night... and his boxers. Guess he had a wet dream? Judging by the stains on his sheets. 'Oh well', Jacob thinks, 'I guess these thing happens... even if its a few years late...'

He reaches down and tugs on his morning wood, ready to begin his morning routine, usually starting with a sleepy wank. Unfortunately, that clearly wasn't happening this morning. Jacob winced as the nerves in his cock fired off - too sensitive. Damn, he really must have cum a lot last night. Strange, though, he would expected more stains. He retracted his foreskin and looked at the head of his cock, pretty red and still very slick with cum.

He shrugged, getting up and going towards the shower. He stops in his tracks and he looks over at Wibble. He was twice the size from yesterday. "That's so cool! I didn't know you could grow!" The teen said excitedly, before quickly quietening himself so his dad wouldn't hear. "Keep going like that and you'll be my next science project."

As he's showering, he tries to think about what to feed Wibble. Originally, he thought he'd have to gather some plants, but the creature seems to be able to feed itself! It's probably through photosynthesis - which would make him some kind of plant? Gods, Jacob needed to write this down!  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next few days were pretty boring. Jacob sat through class just so he could go home and study Wibble a bit more. He had come to the conclusions that Wibble was some form of sentient, amorphous plant who could feed himself through photosynthesis. That's why Jacob has started sleeping with his curtains open, to allow sunlight to filter through in the morning.

The wet dreams were beginning to get annoying. Every morning he'd wake up with his pajamas kicked off and his balls acheing slightly, stains once again on his bed. He's stopped changing his sheets every day, embarrassed about his father finding out. He makes sure to open his window before he leaves so the stench of cum fades.

He guesses that it's just part of becoming a man, but he definitely thought he was done with this part of puberty. Eh, everyone matures differently. The more pressing issue was Wibble. He was around the size of a cat now - too big for his terrarium. He sleeps under his bed, still undiscovered by his father.

Fortunately, Wibble doesn't seem interested in exploring the rest of his house, so he's happy to stay in the teen's bedroom. You pat the slime's head (he guesses?) and heads out to school, passing his dad in the hallway. He's carrying bedsheets to the washing room. "Uh, hey, kiddo..." He says. You take a look at him and decide not to question it.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The days seem to be getting more and more boring - but at least he was home now. He walks into his room and flops down on the bed. He assumes that Wibbles underneath his bed, either sleeping or playing around with some of his knick-knacks as he's saw the slime do before. He'll turn up eventually.

It's been a few days since he's jacked off... Usually he did it in the shower but with the wet dreams, he just hasn't been feeling the itch at all. He looks down at his shorts, the bulge already beginning to form in the front. Guess his routine is changing, huh? He pulls down the fly and takes out his pale, uncut cock. The head had went back from an angry red to a soft pink.

He shuffled the shorts down until they were hanging off one of his ankles, lifting one arm to rest above his head as he lies back and strokes his cock. He's interrupted by a strange, gurgling sound. He looks up to the ceiling to see Wibble hanging from the light. "Oh, there you are!" He says, but he doesn't respond at all. 

He goes to move, exposing his legs and Wibble lurches straight for his hard cock.

"Woah! HEY!" He shouts at the green slime. He couldn't do anything to stop the creature from encasing his stiff cock, swirling and swishing around his member until the boy's toes curled and tears pricked at the edges of his eyes. It was so good, but it was too much! He hadn't even gotten a blowjob before, and here he was getting his prick massages by a slime.

He tries to push his hands into the goo to gain some control of the situation, but the slime just hardened around his wrists, effectively immobilising him. His legs kicked out and he whimpered as a thick load is pumped into the green slime, and watches in horror as it grows ever so slightly bigger.

His face pales as he realised what Wibble had really been feeding on. That would explain why even though he was having wet dreams, he wasn't actually soaked in cum, even though it felt like his balls had been squeezed dry. Wibble had been milking him on a nightly basis!

Jacob's eyebrows furrowed as he felt some of the slime trickle down his balls, passed his taint and onto his twitching pucker. He gasps as a thin tendril of slime pushed past his hole and began to prod at the bundle of nerves inside of him, causing small, watery spurts of cum to be pushed out of his dick.

Jacob was torn between screaming for help and keeping silent so no one would find him in such an embarrassing position. He grunted and whined uncontrollably, but it wouldn't be loud enough for his father to hear, his bedroom a good distance from his son's room. The dilemma didn't last long as the creature pulled back his foreskin and began to polish the sensitive head of his cock, making the boy splutter and gasp, before blacking out.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Oh, Thank the Gods." John said as he stared down at his clean sheets. That was the first night in a week that he didn't have a wet dream. Imagine, at his age! 'That would've been awkward to explain to the kiddo..." He thought, shucking on a bathroom and some slippers before walking out of the hall. 'Speaking of Jacob, where is he?'

That's strange, the teen rarely oversleeps. But his rucksack was still on the table, and his sneakers were by the door. Guess his father should go and wake him up. John walked back up the stairs, down the hall towards his son's room. He furrowed his brows as he whiffs the air and smells... well... teenager smells. "As soon as he goes to school I'm cleaning this room whether he likes it or not." The father mumbled, reaching out and knocking on the door twice.

"Hey, kiddo?" He says, "Time to get up!-" He's immediately cut off by the sight of his son, completely encased in slime, with just his head exposed to the air. He was fucked-out, barely conscious by the looks of thing. Red-faced and tongue lolling out of his mouth.

Jacob's foreskin was moving over his glans and back. The father gasped, dropping his coffee as he realised that his son was being milked by the monster in front of him. That's not all - his hole was being stretched out by the slime - far more than you thought the boy could ever take. His stomach is even beginning to look a little rounder, Gods, there must be so much of that goo inside of him.

The slime took up most of the room by this point - the wooden floor soaked in the green goo. The father took an instinctive step forward to try and save his son, but realised his mistake as his slipper stuck to the floor, causing him to trip and fall forward. The Slime wasted no time in capitalising on the opportunity, slime quickly encasing John's foot, as well as his hands, moving up his limbs to wrap around his chest, pulling his bathrobe open and revealing his naked body underneath.

He was dragged up into the air alongside his son - still unaware of his presence. The father desperately shouted and tried to resist as he was positioned across from his son, his hairy balls just a few inches away from Jacob's. John gritten his teeth and desperately tried to resist the slime's touch, slipping underneath his foreskin and between his fuzzy asscheeks.

It was useless, there was something in the slime that make it impossible to resist arousal. Soon John stared as his 7" uncut cock stood firm and rigid in the slime, dwarfing his son's cock by a good few inches. The boy didn't seem to care - all inhibitions and embarrassment fucked out of him. He just spread his legs slightly wider to allow more slime into his hole.

John sobbed in despair as he felt his own hole being stretched out by the slime, completely unable to do anything to help him or his son. When the slime began to tug on the older man's sensitive nipples, he just resigned himself to being milked in tangent with his son.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
No one had seen hide nor hair of the father and son living by the forest in three days. No lights were on, the son hadn't been going to school, and the father hadn't been at his market stall. Eventually, the Sherriff decided to check up on them. Maybe they had just caught some nasty cold.

Walking up to the door, he knocked and waited patiently. He could hear was may be running water? But he wasn't sure. He stood there for five minutes, knocking every minute or so. When it was clear that he wasn't getting an answer, he decided to let himself in.

The door opened without much resistance, and the sight within the house shocked him. There was slime everywhere, pooling on the floor and sliding down the walls. The main source of the slime was coming from upstairs, slowly dripping down each step to form a significant pool at the bottom.

He moved forward passed the doorframe, shouting out to Jacob and John. He felt some of the slime drop onto his shoulder and made a noise of disgust, flickng the sticky liquid off. He looked down to see the fibres of his clothes dissolve before his very eyes, leaving a patch of dark, naked skin exposed. Once the creature realised he was a living being, the slime began to move towards him. A large glob of slime launched towards him, and the Sherriff yelled, firing a few shots.

The bullets just passed through the amorphous body, and the slime attached itself firmly to the crotch of the man's denim jeans. The Sherriff turned around and made a bee-line for his car. He couldn't maintain his balance as the creature freed his thick, black cock from his briefs and began to suckle on the head. He fell to all fours, continuing to crawl towards the police car as the slime pumped around his hardening cock, moving down his muscled thighs, dissolving more of the man's jeans.

He reached up and tried to open the door to the car, only to look back and realised that the keys to the car had fallen out at the porch of the house. Unable to resist any longer, he fell flat against the ground, his cock pulled down between his quaking thighs, spraying the first of many cumloads.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Now unrestrained by the house, the slime began to spread across the entire village. It was the middle of summer, so most people had left their windows open. They didn't know it would be their peril. The slime had reached the Village Centre in the early hours of the morning the next day, expanding more and more.

Entire families were captured and milked by the inhuman scourge. The Shaman was one of the first to fall - an elderly man, unable to outrun the encroaching slime when he noticed it infiltrating his back garden. With his magical energy being drained by the slime, the barrier fell.

Humans weren't the only creature to fall to this menace. Anything with a penis was at risk: pets, farm animals, monsters that wandered into the village looking for a quick fuck. Man's best friend was being milked alongside man, the slime squeezing down on their knots and feasting on their watery load. Soon, the entire village was a writhing orgy of slime and cum.

And yet, there wasn't a single casualty. The slime forces you to live and produce more cum so it can grow indefinitely. The last member of the village hurriedly writes in a journal what he knows about the slime as he looked out at his hopes of escape - his horse. It had tripped and fell as the slime wrapped around its leg, pulling it back into the mass of goo and working it's large cock out of its sheath.

The villager scrambled forward, but the slime wrapped around his ankle was preventing escape. He knew that as soon as the horse spilled its heavy seed, the slime would be able to encase his body as well.

He encased the journal in a metal case, and quickly tied it to a raven that they'd use to correspond with other villages. He had the quick-thinking to grab it in case things went wrong, before releasing the others to fly to safety.

He sends the journal away into the air as he hears the horse whinny, splattering his cum into the slime. He curses whoever brought this upon his village, before the slime quickly moved up his legs and drags him back.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, don't pick up weird slime creatures. Not beta'd lmao.
> 
> Requested to do this on the Outlands Discord - just a rewrite from a story on my old blog.


End file.
